


Unexpected Landing

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Five times Jack accidentally landed in Graham's house and one time he didn't, M/M, Prompt Fill, bisexual!graham, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Jack keeps materialising with his vortex manipulator on Graham’s furniture, and what starts off as small frustration soon builds into something more. He's beginning to miss the times when the TARDIS did it...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Unexpected Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniverseOnHerShoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOnHerShoulders/gifts).



**Table**

Graham supposes that there is one advantage to not travelling with the Doc anymore and that's his furniture has started to remain intact. Course, he still sees her 'cos she and Yaz pop round every weekend for a brew, and a scrapbook to show off.

And he does miss it, but Graham knows he would miss Ryan far more if he decided to stay long term with the Doc and Yaz and if he's honest with himself it just wouldn't be the same without the lad.

Ryan still needs him for the time being, and maybe, just maybe he might go on a trip or two in the future, but at this moment in time, he's content with what he's got.

A lovely house, time to enjoy retirement, a strange amount of extra cash deposited into his bank that he did question, but apparently, it's all above board, and well, he's not gonna turn that down, is he? He might be a bit slow on the uptake some days, but he knows when a lump sum of dosh would make his and his grandson's plan to protect earth a damn sight-

"Whoa!" Graham jumps out of his skin by the sudden crash, bright light, and voice. "That's gonna leave a-" The man trails off and frowns around the room, eventually locking his eyes onto Graham. "Silver fox!"

"Jack!" Graham scowls at the man currently standing on his lovely wooden dining table with muddy boots. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?"

Jack hops from the table, splashing mud onto the freshly hoovered carpet. "Didn't plan to get into your house-" He taps the device on his wrist. "-it's this thing, sent me here instead of where I needed to go-"

"And where was that?"

"The other side of the world," Jack answers. "Right, the second time the charm-"

"Wait!" Graham reaches out to Jack. "What about my table?"

Jack glances towards it. "I'll get you a new one-" He promises before vanishing into another flash of light.

Graham pinches the bridge of his nose and proceeds to stomp towards his kitchen muttering about 'bloody time travellers' and 'you'd think they'd managed to tell the bleeding time'.

**Sofa**

A brew, couple or more biccies and the Christmas special of _Call the Midwife_ recorded and ready to go thanks to Ryan. Ah, Graham is set for a fantastic evening.

And he's missed this because as much as the Doc promised to get them home on time she was always a bit late and well, Graham has a set evening planned. Quiz show, the news while making dinner, eat dinner, browse the TV channels for a while, land on a program about gold that Ryan scoffs at.

It's the simple things and his evenings are never ruined by rampaging aliens or weird tentacle things taking far too much interest in him.

Seriously, you'd think the Doc would be able to get the mating season-

Ah, it turns out tea is hot when you spill it across your hand in shock because a bleeding time traveller decided that that was the best time to make an entry.

"This isn't America," Jack says in confusion. "This is-"

"No, it isn't," Graham glares at the man next to him. "It's my front room, and you've made me spill my tea across my hand."

"Oh," Jack seems puzzled. "I swear I got it right this time-"

"Evidently, you did not," Graham replies sarcastically. "You still haven't repaid me for my table by the way-"

Jack glances towards the dining table. "It looks all right now."

"I had to deep clean the entire thing," Graham scowls. "Took the top layer right off."

Jack presses his mouth into a thin line. "I promise I'll pay you back for the table and the tea now, okay?" He says as he stands. "But I really need to get to America right now; there's this thing attacking-"

"Yeah, yeah," Graham waves Jack away. "Go, and do your thing while I deal with this mess."

Jack winks at Graham, and before long he's vanished in another flash of light.

"Bloody time travellers."

**Car**

Why Ryan never wants to go to the supermarket is beyond Graham because he finds it quite soothing if he's honest with himself.

And it's a chance to see his mates from the busses and his old passengers that he used to drop off at work, course he didn't see his mates this time 'cos the trip required his car.

His brand new car, hybrid, great for the environment. Graham smiles to himself and sends a thanks to whoever put that lump sum into his bank. He's pretty sure it was the Doc, but anytime he's asked her about it she's just changed the subject or walked away from him.

Oh, well, it's not like it matters and his brand new car is a fantastic piece of kit to drive. It doesn't even have a scratch on it-

Graham's head snaps to the roof of his car when there is an almighty thud against the metal, denting it inwards.

"Oh, you have got to be freaking kidding me-" Graham shouts as he scrambles out of his car to see what landed on his car. He groans when he spots the human-shaped object. "Jack bloody Harkness-"

"Silver fox!" Jack grins as he falls off the car and lands into a heap on the onto the ground. "Long time no see-"

"You saw me yesterday when you landed on my sofa."

"Did I?" Jack stands and brushes himself off.

"Yes," Graham strides around to Jack's side and shoves him. "And you dented my brand new car!"

Jack's eyes snap to the dent in the roof of Graham's car. "I see-"

"You see?!" Graham repeats as he rubs his hands down his face. "How am I gonna explain this to my insurance?" He demands. "I can't bloody well say a handsome bloke-"

"Handsome?" Jack smirks at Graham.

"Shut up," Graham folds his arms across his chest. "You owe me-"

"Add it to the tab," Jack claps Graham on the back. "Cos I can't deal with it right now-"

"What?" Graham narrows his eyes at the immortal man. "Gotta be in America or something?"

"Nah, not this time," Jack taps at the device on his arm. "Russia, strange robots, gonna see if it's the Cybermen-"

Graham sighs. "All right," He relents and releases the frustration about his car into the wind. "The Cyberdudes are bad, so this time-" He prods Jack in the chest. "-I'm letting you get away with it."

Jack winks and salutes Graham before disappearing once again.

"But one of these days I'm gonna kill the handsome bastard."

**Flower Bed**

Its spring and spring means one thing for Graham. Planting his flowers for the summer. This year he's taken Ryan's advice and got a bunch of different colours. His eyes flick to his neighbour's house, and he can't help but smirk to himself.

They're gonna really dislike what he has planned for his garden. It's going to be rainbows to honour the Doc and to honour the fact that he himself isn't straight and he's a petty bastard.

The moment Mr Smythe from next door decided to approach and ask him about what he thinks about all this 'Pride nonsense' and 'You give them an inch; they take a mile' crap he got the idea.

Course, Graham supposes because he's an older man Mr Smythe thought he'd had an ally to side with him while he made hell for the lovely gay couple living two doors down. They make the best biccies, and Graham has made that well known to them.

But back onto Mr Smythe, the bigoted prat who thinks he found an ally, well, it turns out he doesn't because Graham did not survive the eighties to deal with intolerant assholes forty years later, so that's why his front garden is going to resemble Pride in the height of-

"Crap-"

Graham grabs the man the moment he appears in front of him, he yanks him backwards and away from the hard work he's been doing for the last two hours, but in the frantic grab, he's misjudged the amount of strength he needed.

And now Jack is on top of him with a coy smile on his bothersome good-looking face.

"If you wanted me in this situation, silver fox, you only had to ask-"

Graham glares at the man on top of him. "I didn't want you here!" He retorts. "And you nearly ruined all my flowers-"

Jack looks behind himself. "You don't have any-"

"Not yet," Graham shoves Jack off to the side. "I've been planting them-"

"Oh," Jack runs his eyes up and down Graham's body. "So, that's why you're covered in dirt-" His head tilts to the side. "-it's a good look-"

"Shut up, Jack," Graham stands and brushes himself off. "Good thing I was basically finished anyway."

"Nice," Jack stands as well. "What were you planting?"

"Gay pride flag," Graham answers with a smile. "Nextdoor neighbour is a homophobic asshat, and I'm a petty bastard."

Jack claps Graham on the back and slaps a massive grin on his face. "Love your work already," He says with a sly look. "But I have a better idea-"

"What?"

Jack winks and steps away again. "I just gotta pop a few galaxies over," He begins to say. "Gonna get you some alien plants that will really scream the word-" His eyes flick up. "-fabulous."

Maybe this time he won't kill Jack the next time he sees him.

**Bathroom**

The other good thing about not travelling with the Doc anymore is the fact that it is one hundred per cent less likely that she will just waltz into the bathroom looking for something-

The last time she did that Graham made a noise that he never knew he could actually make.

That's why he's now learnt the trick of making sure there is a towel ready to grab nearby because he does not want to have the experience of the Doc telling him not to worry because she's seen it all before again.

The first time was bad enough; the second time was just-

Graham yelps when a fully-clothed man appears in the shower next to him. He slips in his surprise and grabs onto the nearest thing which turns out to be the shower curtain, which, in hindsight, was the worst thing to grab because now he's on his bathroom floor hurting in places he didn't know he could hurt.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this-"

Graham swears loudly, and he stares up at Jack in anger and annoyance. "Do you just enter people houses without knocking all the bloody time, or am I just lucky?!"

For the most part, Jack has decided to remain quiet and for good reason because he's looking directly at Graham in more ways than one.

"Are you not going to answer me?"

Jack leans over and turns the shower off. "Okay, as much as I wouldn't normally say this because I do quite enjoy the sight if I'm honest and don't really want it to stop, I'm gonna say it-" He makes sure he's looking at Graham's face. "-you're naked, silver fox."

"I know I am, I was having a shower you bloody mor-" He trails off in a flash. "-oh my god I'm naked-" He grabs at the damaged shower curtain and pulls it across himself. "-right, that's it! Get out of my house!"

"It was an accident-"

Graham stands and makes sure he's holding onto the curtain tightly. "Next time you enter my house like this, I will kill you."

"Literally or-"

"Literally," Graham seethes. "You ruined my table; you made me burn my hand, then you dented my new car, nearly ruined my hard work-"

"Hey," Jack's hands rise. "I got you some neat flowers-"

"That you never bloody gave me!" Graham snaps back. "Seriously, Jack? What's next?"

"I'm sorry."

Graham exhales and pinches the bridge of his nose. "If you wanna make it up to me then you can go and get me a new shower curtain-"

"Right," Jack nods, and he starts to bring his arm up and stops when Graham grabs his arm. "Silver fox?"

"Without that bleeding thing," Graham spits out through his clenched teeth. "I want you to go and get it from the shop like a normal bloody person."

Jack nods again and begins to make his way to the bathroom door. He opens it and steps out, glancing back once. "I'm impressed, by the way-"

"What are you talking about?"

"You," Jack smirks. "Bigger than I ever expected-"

Graham flushes bright red and grabs the door, slamming it in Jack's attractive face. "One of these days, I am going to actually kill him, and it will not be my fault."

**Bed**

Shower curtain replaced, the dent fixed in his car, the plants planted in his garden, and finally, the table repaired and made to look like it's new from the shop.

After the bathroom incident, Jack really made good on his word and replaced and fixed everything he's damaged. Graham even found burn cream on the table next to his sofa, too late now, but the thought counts at least.

Graham sighs in contentment because they have things in place now. Jack will make sure he double-checks where he's set his vortex manipulator to, and Graham will have the peaceful retirement he's always dreamed-

But it was too good to be true because there is a sudden weight on the right-hand side of his bed. "Jack, if that is you I am going to-"

"Sorry," Jack grunts. "Needed a place to go quick and your house was the only thing-" He winces and breathes heavily. "-preprogrammed in-"

Graham frowns and sits up. He reaches for his bedside lamp and flicks it on, blinking at the sudden brightness. He rubs at his eyes before turning to look at Jack. "Are you- bleeding hell, Jack," Graham leans over and pulls Jack into a sitting position. "You look like you've gone ten rounds with Tyson Fury-"

"Sort of," Jack mumbles. "Not really," He winces again. "I'm all right though, promise, and sorry about this-"

"No, it's fine," Graham reassures the immortal man with a kind smile. "You're hurt so I'll give you a pass this time," He squeezes his hand. "Do you need me to get anything?"

"Nah," Jack shakes his head. "It's all healing, see-" He points at his face, and Graham watches in amazement when the wound seals shut. "-I just need to sleep this off."

"Oh, right, well," Graham stands from his bed. "Take my bed, and I'll grab the sofa-"

Jack reaches over and pulls Graham back down to his bed. "Don't leave on my account-"

"Are you seriously flirting with me while looking all black and blue?"

"Yeah," Jack grins. "Is it working?"

Graham ponders over his answer before slightly smirking to himself. "Kinda," He replies, amused. "You really gonna be okay, though?"

Jack nods and stretches as he stands. He begins shrugging off his layers. "Don't worry, Graham, I'm only stripping down to my t-shirt and pants-"

"I wasn't worrying," Graham speaks before thinking. "I mean-"

Jack turns around and raises an eyebrow at Graham. "What did you mean?"

Graham averts his eyes. "Well," He finally looks up again. "You've seen more of me than I've seen of you, Jack, and it's only fair that I get to see more of you."

Jack seems impressed. "Maybe I shouldn't have called you a silver fox," He flirts. "Because it seems a dark horse is far more fitting."


End file.
